Several inherent problems in DC to DC switching converters are solved by controlling current flow in the converter to regulate output voltage. These problems include: protection of circuit components from overloads and short circuits on the converter output; maintaining current balance between alternately activated devices which convert a direct current input to an alternating current output; and the parallel connection of several converters to supply high power to a common load.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,963 discloses an arrangement wherein current pulses in an inverter stage are monitored and a proportional current signal is fed back, electronically transformed, integrated, and compared to a reference voltage such that when the integrated signal exceeds the reference voltage, the current pulses are terminated. However, this arrangement introduces unnecessary delay in the feedback control through the integration of the feedback current.